Twilight's Double Date Diaster
by kirbykid13
Summary: Twilight and Flash go on a double date with Shining Armor and Cadence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

It was a beautiful evening, and Twilight Sparkle was going out on a double date with Flash Sentry, and they were going out with her brother Shining Armor and his wife, and Twilight's sister in law Princess Cadence. She went to the Crystal Empire to look for the guard Flash Sentry who was wandering the castle.

"Um, Flash," said Twilight.

"Hey there," Flash greeted Twilight, "you look beautiful tonight."

"Um, well thank you," Twilight said while blushing fanning out her wings to hide her glowing cheeks, "you look handsome."

"Thanks," said Flash giving out a shining smile.

Then came in the pony couple of the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Twilight was happy to see them both.

"Twilie," Shining Armor cried out excited to see his little sister.

"My favorite sister in law," Cadence cried out also in excitement.

The two female ponies ran up to each other doing their usual ritual whenever they meet each other.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake," Twilight and Cadence chanted, "clap your hooves, and do a little shake."

"I'll never get too old for that," Twilight said.

"I know," Cadence agreed.

Flash and Shining Armor were chuckling at the two, and then Shining Armor was ready to speak.

"Are you girls ready to go," Shining Armor asked, "our reservations at the Crystal Chalice is at 6."

"Oh, sorry BBBFF," Twilight said.

The four ponies left the Crystal Castle, and made their way downtown to the Crystal Chalice. When they arrived, the host took them to their table where they all sat down.

"Isn't this great, the four of us double dating," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you were falling for that guard the moment you first ran into him," Cadence giggled.

"I know," said Flash "it was like some sort of funny accident."

While they're looking at their menus, they get a surprise guest. It was none other than Princess Celestia.

"Hello there Twilight, hello there Cadence," Celesita said greeting the two princess ponies.

"Princess Celestia, we're so surprised to see you here," said Twilight.

"Yeah, we were having a double date, and we didn't expect you to be here," said Cadence.

"Well let's make it a triple date," Celestia said.

"Who are you with," Twilight asked.

Then popping out of nowhere was none other than Discord in a tuxedo, top hat, and holding a cane while wearing a fake mustache.

"Why hello everypony," said Discord.

"Discord?!" Twilight said freaking out, "You're going out with Discord?!"

"Why yes I am. I don't know what the big deal is," Celestia said.

"Wow, that's a surprise," Shining Armor said acting a little quiet.

While Princess Celestia took a seat, and Discord just teleported to a chair to sit down on, another pony came into the restaurant. They were now getting a surprise visit from the night pony Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna," Cadence said.

"Little sister," Celestia said.

"I'm so glad you here, because I have some big news," Luna told everypony.

"And I have some news as well," Twilight relayed to Luna, "Did you know your sister is going on a date with Discord? I'm talking about, the Discord,"

"Why yes I did, she told me before she left," Luna said, "I have no problems with this."

"Anyway, I had an announcement to make. I am engaged," Luna announced.

"That's wonderful, who's the lucky stallion," Celestia asked.

"He's coming in right now," Luna said.

Princess Luna's fiancée was coming into the restaurant, and it turned out it was none other than King Sombra. All the crystal ponies freaked out, and ran for their lives, and Twilight was freaking out yet again.

"You're engaged to King Sombra," Twilight asked.

"Why yes, sure he might only mutter some words," Luna told Twilight, "but I can make it work."

"Luna," Sombra purred, "love"

"Isn't this great Twilight," Discord explained, "Cadence is Celestia's niece, and Cadence married Shining Armor who happens to be your brother, meaning Celestia is your aunt in law, and her sister Luna who happens to be your other aunt in law is going to marry Sombra, and who knows if I live happily ever after with Princess Celestia, me and Sombra will become your uncles in law,".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Twilight screamed.

Twilight was not taking the news well that an obnoxious thing, and a former evil king were soon going to be Twilight's new relatives. Then Celestia spotted somepony over at a bar who almost looked like Celestia.

"Will you excuse me," said Celestia as she went to observe the pony.

He looked almost like Celestia, but was a male pony. Then the pony turned around, and noticed Celestia.

"Wait a minute, are you Princess Celestia," the pony asked.

"Why yes I am, who are you?" Celestia asked.

"My name is Solaris, I'm your long lost brother," Solaris said introducing himself.

Celestia was so happy to find out that she had a long lost brother, and that he just came out of nowhere.

"I don't believe it, you have a brother," Cadence said in amazement.

"I didn't know until just now," Celestia said.

Twilight came towards Celestia and Solaris, and was feeling somewhat better after hearing the good news.

"Before we try to connect, I like to let you know that I'm going to get married. My future wife is here right now," said Solaris.

Solaris was pointing to a familiar black pony with holes in her body. It was Queen Chrysalis who shocked everyone.

"Why hello there Solaris," Chrysalis said.

"Well isn't that great Twilight, now you're going to have an aunt in law, and you already have another uncle in law," Discord happily said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Twilight screamed as she ran out of the restaurant.

"I'm going to get going, thanks for dinner," Flash said quietly as he slowly left.

Flash Sentry left, leaving Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Discord, Sombra, Solaris, and Chrysalis behind. Things did look kind of awkward in a way that Twilight didn't like.

"Well, this was an interesting evening," Cadence said.

"Good thing I didn't tell her about our distant cousin," Shining Armor sighed holding up a picture of Sunset Shimmer.

**THE END**


End file.
